


Good night, You can stop for a while.

by enjoyauthor



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: "You know that i worry about you right?"He can feel his boyfriend nods his head against his shoulder🦋🦋Seungyoun was worried and gave (not really) a pep talk to his Seungwoo.





	Good night, You can stop for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this on impulse after i saw the videos of Han Seungwoo limping today.  
Han Seungwoo please get well soon.  
I want Seungwoo to always be happy and healthy 😢😢😢  
Pardon my bad english and grammatical errors. I'm so sorry for not editting this story.  
But well, please Enjoy the ride 😀

Seungyoun was currently rummaging around the kitchen trying to make a cup of tea, he wasn't sure whether what he was doing is the right way to make a tea or not. He was a coffee guy after all. But he was trying his best cause people said that a cup of tea can make someone feel better when they get sick 'is an injury also count as that?' Seungyoun thought wondering whether the tea will help or not but still making one. And now with a cup of tea on his hand he walk to the direction of his boyfriend's room.

He knocks on the door and wait until a voice said "come in" came from inside the room.

The sight of Seungwoo in his pajama sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and a blanket cover his lower half greet him when he walk into the room. 

A smile make it to his face when Seungwoo smile to him. He give the tea to Seungwoo when he reach his bed. "Here i make this for you" He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Seungwoo's eyes keep moving from his face to the cup on his hand and back to his face for several times until he regain his focus back and take the cup from Seungyoun's hand.

"You make this yourself for me?" Seungwoo tilted his head when he ask him. 

'Damn' Seungyoun could swear the older looks like a confused puppy at the moment. And Seungyoun likes puppy. 

"Of course. People often said that a cup of tea will make you feel better when you get sick" Seungyoun answered his question while gesturing for Seungwoo to scoot over to the side of the bed so he can join him on the bed. 

After he settle down on the bed he look at Seungwoo beside him who already looking back at him with a confused look on his face. Seungyoun sighed.

"I know that you're not sick 'sick'. But your knee is hurting you right now. Fans also notice that you were limping after our performances today. I just want to make you feel better with this tea. And maybe stay the night here if you let me." Seungyoun explain with a serious tone then change it into a teasing tone at the end. His eyebrows wiggle playfully when he said the last part. 

Seungwoo laughed hearing the younger's antic suggestion.  
"Since when are you asking my permission to sleep on my bed? You usually just tackle me on my bed then sleep here without asking me first." Seungwoo bumped his shoulder with Seungyoun's teasingly making him laugh.

"Shut up hyung. Now drink that tea before it get cold" Seungyoun said while tapping his hand on his boyfriend's covered lap.

"Are you sure you wouldn't accidentally poisoning me with this right? Cause we have to perform at Gangnam festival tomorrow and Seoul music festival on Sunday. I'm pretty sure if i get food poisoned your useless ass can't defend yourself against our manager" Seungwoo teased with his childish voice only to yelp when Seungyoun pinch his thigh.

"Oh trust me. I was so tempted to mess up your drink so you can get food poisoned because of that just so you don't have to perform tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and rest properly. But i'm not crazy, The kids need their mom to perform with them or else the stage will turn into a jungle." Seungyoun said sassily while watching the older finally drink the warm tea, all in one go. 'Huh? He is something else' Seungyoun thought after the older put the empty cup on the night stand.

"There. Finish" Seungwoo informed him while sending him his signature dimpled smile. Seungyoun poked his dimple, just because he can. "Good" he said while smiling. 

He let Seungwoo leaned his head on his shoulder and Seungyoun take one of the older's hand in his then kiss Seungwoo's head. A comfortable silent settle between them for several minutes before Seungyoun finally open his mouth spilling what's on his mind.

"You know that i worry about you right?" Seungyoun start simple and he feel his boyfriend nods his head against his shoulder.

"And you also know that the kids are also worry about you right?" Seungyoun continue with his question, he feels another nod against his shoulder.

"Then why don't you say something about your knee hurting you earlier today? We were so worried when you suddenly said to our manager that you need a high dose of pain killer right before the opening ceremony start." Seungyoun said, distress on his voice. He sound so desperate like he want to make Seungwoo understand his point then he give a light squeez on the older's hand as a sign for him to say something.

"I'm sorry. Today was a big day. We were about to perform at a grand scale event and i don't want to make you guys worry about anything else other than performing. But i realize that i'm not strong enough to hold the pain on my knee, that's why i suddenly ask that to our manager 'cause i was afraid that my knee will give up on me right in the middle of our performance. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have make you worry." Seungwoo said after wrapping his arms around Seungyoun's mid section and hiding his face on the younger's collarbone. 

Seungyoun sighed suddenly feeling drained from all the worry that he felt that day. 

"I know that we are still new. Both our relationship and X1. But you can trust us hyung. Our string might be not as perfect as yours with Victon. But please hyung, show your vulnerable side to us too, if you get sick or in pain please say something so we can take care of you. We care about you. No one will judge you for showing your weakness." Seungyoun said trying to send his message to the older's head. Seungwoo then look up to him from his place on his collarbone pouting.

"Don't said that. You guys are as important to me as Victon. I swear that's not the reason why i didn't tell you about my knee. I just didn't want to worry you. That's all. I realize now that it was such a reckless move of me and i will try to open up more to you. I'm so sorry baby. Please don't be mad." Seungyoun can clearly heard a pout on the older's voice when the older said those things to him. 

He felt a light kiss pressed to his jaw and he can't resist to kiss the older right on his forehead.

"I'm not mad. I just want you to trust me, to trust your members and lean on us. Just, please promise me that the next time your knee bothers you, you will immediately tell me or one of the kids about that, okay!" Seungyoun brought his pinky finger up in front of Seungwoo's face after saying that. 

He feel Seungwoo's shoulder move up and down when he giggle. Then Seungwoo linked his pinky finger around Seungyoun's and seal the deal with their thumbs. 

"I Promise. I promise you that i will immediately tell you when my knee bothers me." He amend as he yawned at the last words. He nuzzle his face against the younger's neck after that and tightening his hold on him.

"Came on, now sleep you big baby" as he talk Seungyoun lower his body on the bed bringing Seungwoo's with him so now he is on his back on the bed while Seungwoo sleep with half of his body on top of Seungyoun's. His head pillowed on Seungyoun's shoulder with his hands lay on Seungyoun's chest and mid section. 

Some people will probably think that Seungwoo will make him have a trouble breathing if he sleep with his body lay on top of Seungyoun like that. The fact is, Seungyoun is actually a bit heavier than Seungwoo in terms of weight. Maybe it's because Seungwoo have a small (smooooollllll) waist that's why he is lighter than Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun was actually enjoying their sleeping position too much because when they sleep like that he can be a creep and watch Seungwoo's face when he sleep. And his boyfriend is totally a sight to see when he is vulnerable in his sleep.

"Hmm night night Babe. I love you." Seungwoo's voice bring him back from his thought. It takes him a few second to recall what the older was saying before he answer him.

"Night night Baby. I love you too" Seungyoun said to the crown of his boyfriend's head before kissing it. Then he felt a soft kiss pressed against his neck. 

With one of his hand rubbing Seungwoo's back up and down while his other hand holding Seungwoo's hand, is not long before Seungwoo is fast asleep in his hold. And only after making sure that the older is sleeping he let himself follow him into the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
Say hi to me at twitter @sugababywoo i'm an active twt user but i usually use my personal account. If you guys hit me up on twt maybe i'll be more active on that account 😉  
💜💜💜  
Get well soon Han Seungwoo.  
One it, Alice, Wooseungdan, Please Support and Protect Han Seungwoo at all cost.  
He is our precious person 💜💜💜


End file.
